


purple haze all in my eyes

by MiniNephthys



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Hermes exploring Charon's body.
Relationships: Hermes/Charon (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 179





	purple haze all in my eyes

There’s not a lot of variety in bodies, among the Olympic gods.

That is, they come in all different colors and sizes, but they’re all roughly human-shaped. Nothing like the hundred-headed Typhon or the winged Furies, and certainly nothing like Charon.

The purple smoke that ekes from Charon’s mouth smells faintly of myrrh. At times of great excitement for him, it billows from his eye sockets and nostrils as well. The first time Hermes kissed him, so much smoke poured out that Hermes was blinded for a solid minute. It hangs heavy in the air now, as Hermes tugs aside layer after layer.

His face is cool to the touch, as one might expect of a skull, but his arms are the same temperature. His body transitions smoothly from fleshy at the limbs to bare bone as Hermes traces his hands inward.

The lack of anything familiarly sensitive doesn’t make Hermes _pause_ , because Hermes is Hermes, but it does make his gaze flick back up to Charon’s face. “Well look at you, my good associate, you’re a feast for the eyes, and it more than makes up for having to admit that I don’t know where to go from here!”

Charon rumbles a low chuckle, and takes Hermes’ hands in his. He guides them to his ribcage, gliding over cartilage and vertebrae, and shudders under the touch.

Hermes strokes his fingers over each rib in turn and breathes in the violet haze. He’s never heard Charon whimper before this, and it’s a sound he wants to hear about fifty times more. Especially knowing that it’s because of him.

He’s rarely one to focus on the same task for too long, but this is an exception. The more Hermes touches Charon, the louder he gets. He rubs his hip bones with his thumbs and Charon positively rattles.

No, Charon isn’t like any other god Hermes knows. But learning how to touch him is a journey in itself, and Hermes is all about the journey.


End file.
